


Enough!!

by Nerdlover1011



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdlover1011/pseuds/Nerdlover1011
Summary: Aris has had enough of her husbands cheating ways. With Niklaus and his child and Elijah with Niklaus's baby mama. (Past NiklausxOc) (Past ElijahxOc) (Past NiklausxOcxElijah)
Kudos: 5





	Enough!!

**Chapter 1:**

Aris was finally done with Niklaus and Elijah. After a thousand years together you think that you would at least have happy memories. No, Aris has had enough. After confronting Niklaus about having a child and Elijah about falling in love with his brother’s baby mama. She was done. She told the brothers that maybe that can’t get a divorce but they could give up their rings and leave. And that’s what she did.


End file.
